Number One
by PromisingTomorrow
Summary: One-Shot "How could you not know you're number one?" Troyella Forever. Changed Pen Name


Gabriella Montez and her boyfriend Blake Skyler have been a happy couple. She was popular, he was popular. Blake is the captain of the football team, President of East High and the _second_ most popular guy of the school. You could call him the Prince of the school, although he was President. Blake would be pictured the perfect boyfriend in everyone eyes.

"You're breaking up with me?" Blake shouted in the hallway during free period. Everyone else was in class and other places.

Gabriella sighed, "I'm sorry Blake."

"Why?" his hand ran across his face tiredly. "We've been together for almost a year, and you're breaking up with me?"

She shrugged, not knowing what to do, "Yeah?" She said meekly.

"You shouldn't be the one breaking up with me. I should be breaking up with you." He told her angrily.

"Whoa. Well i'm sorry? But I don't feel the same way i did 5 months ago." She told him.

Blake rolled his eyes and dragged her to the room next door, knowing it was empty, "What do you mean you don't feel the same way you did 5 months ago?!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, he was always so dramatic! "I'm sorry Blake but I don't."

"It's that Bolton guy isn't it?!"

"Troy? You have to be kidding me! You guys are friends too, and you call him 'Bolton'?" Gabriella scoffed.

So Troy. Troy Bolton, _he _is the number one guy in East High even if he's not President of the High School. Troy Bolton is the guy _every_ girl wants to be with and every guy envies.

"I don't give a shit, Gabriella" She winced, "You like him don't you? You said your feelings changed 5 months ago and he came 6 months ago. I've always seen you around with him."

Gabriella covered her face with her hands, "Blake, just give it a rest." She sighed, exasperated.

"So it is him!" Blake shouted fiercely.

She winced again. Gabriella hated being yelled at, due to her parents doing so back then. "Stop, Blake."

"I'm gonna fucking kill Bolton."

Gabriella pulled her hands away from her face and glared at him, "Don't you dare even touch him"

"Oh" He said loudly, amused, "So it's Bolton!" He repeated.

She sighed, "Yes, Okay! It's Troy. So will you just shut it now?"

"So, you're really breaking up with me?" His voice leveled down 5 notches.

The tanned beauty looked at him funny, mood swings much? "Yes I am."

He sighed sadly, "No one breaks up with me though."

Gabriella frowned, "I'm sorry Blake, but I don't like you like that anymore.."

He shrugged, "Whatever. Sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean to. It just overcame."

She nodded, "You're a great guy though." She smiled weakly, "I'm stupid enough to break up with you, but I don't like you anymore."

Blake laughed dryly, "So Bolton, huh? I hate that guy. We're hardly even 'friends'. He is always being talked about. Everyone says he's better than me at everything. He was always getting the girls! He's always number one. Before ME!"

"Ummm," She kept her lips shut, "I'm...sorry?"

"Whatever, you know what? Have fun with Bolton." he walked out the door.

"He doesn't even like me!" She shouted out into the hallway. Gabriella sighed and walked further into the classroom, sitting at the desk nearest to the door – not noticing the figure in the back. "What am I gonna do now?" She asked herself, throwing her head back with eyes closed.

"You know, I never thought I was _that_ cool" She heard another voice. Gabriella snapped her head up and met with Troy Bolton. _Shit._ Her face turned beat red and laughed humorlessly, turning away from him. "Gabriella." She heard his husky voice.

"Yes?" She asked, still faced away from him.

"Look at me." Gabriella turned her head and smiled weakly at him. Troy leaned in and left a chaste kiss on her plump pink lips. Her eyes fluttered closed and opened once his lips left hers. "But I _do_ like you" he grinned. Gabriella's eyes brightened and a smile played on her just-kissed lips. He stood up straight and lend her his hand, "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" She nodded her head smiling, "I see, still lost at words" Troy chuckled. Gabriella grabbed his hand and came out of her chair. Their fingers entwined and they walked out of the class room that is now actually empty.

"How could you not know you're number one?"

* * *

**This one-shot was like spontaneous. Just came off at the top of my mind. I kinda like it, but then I don't because it wasn't planned out? Haha, i've been in a writing mood lately haven't I?! :P**

**Review please?**

**And check out my Valentines day one-shot and I updated Her Wedding, finally!**

**:)**

**Peace, love, Edward, Zanessa. :)**

**Bailey x3**


End file.
